


Silk Stockings

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, possible crack, shameful abuse of 20s slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds a pair of silk stockings and confronts Jason about them.</p>
<p>Semi-companion to Prohibition in Curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Stockings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU/DCU, Jason Todd/Darcy Lewis, stockings and suspender belt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/603146.html?thread=84028170#t84028170)_
> 
> I saw this and remembered [Prohibition in Curls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3254954) where Jason is a 20s gangster and Darcy's his moll.
> 
> Then I got happy with 20s slang and so this could just be... crack.

* * *

"Do I even want to ask?”

Jason opened his eyes, frowning as he saw a haze in front of his face. He blinked twice before batting the cloth out of his face. “What the hell, Darcy? You drank more than I did last night. Why are you even out of bed?”

“I got hungry,” she said, and he rubbed his head. He didn't know how she could eat so much or where she put it all—she was just a little slip of a thing, and she stayed that way.

“And that has to do with you dangling stockings in my face... how, exactly?”

“How do you _think?”_ Darcy shook her head. “What are you doing with lady's stockings in your pocket? I know I told you I wasn't a good girl, but that does not mean I feel like sharing. We're not skating around here. You should know that.”

Jason could have muttered something about her being naïve, thinking like that with a guy like him. She knew what he did for a living and who he did it for, and yet she seemed to expect more from him somehow, never letting him get away with anything even when she accepted him as he was. 

“And don't say they're mine. They're not. I don't have silk stockings.”

“They should be yours,” he muttered. “Legs as nice as yours are, doll, they should always be wrapped in silk.”

She started to smile and stopped herself. “Don't you go charming me now. That is not gonna—”

“Considering all the runners you've complained about me putting in your hose, don't you think I should replace a pair or two of them by now?”

“Yes, you should, but that's not—” 

“And if I happen to like watching you put them on or take them off, that's just... the price I gotta pay, right?”

She laughed. “Only you would think a garter belt is Hotsy-totsy.”

“Pretty sure it's not just me,” he told her, reaching to pull her into his arms. “You're a real Sheba, you know that. Everything you wear is...”

“It makes you want to make whoopee?”

“Darcy...”

“I know. I'm impossible,” she said, leaning back to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for the new stockings.”

“You going to put them on for me?”

“If I do that, you'll just tear them off and ruin them again.”

“I'll buy you more.”

She turned around in his arms. “Now you're on the trolly.”


End file.
